Meet The (Imaginary) Boyfriend
by Ginger 'n Spice
Summary: Annabeth has a problem: her mortal friends don't believe in Percy Jackson. It's the day before summer break, so Annabeth only has one day to prove them wrong, and if she doesn't they'll think she has a crush on a character from one of her books: Harry Potter. How much can change in less than one day? When your living in a world full of gods and monsters, a lot, apparently.


Annabeth sighed, _only one more day 'till summer break_, she thought. Changing out of her comfy pajamas, Annabeth put on her grey short sleeve owl shirt and jean shorts. Her roommate, Hope, said groggily, "Annabeth, its six in the morning, and we live on campus, why are you up so early?"

_Children_ _of Athena are always up and early, _the demigod wanted to say, but instead she answered with, " I'm always up early so I'm not late, unlike someone else here..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Wait, is today the last day of school?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, at least last time I checked." Annabeth answered her roommate's question.

"Really?" Hope asked (more like said) energetically, as though she just had ten cups of coffee.

"Yes, really. You should really look at your calan-"

"Calender more often, I know, I know." Hope whined playfully to Annabeth.

**Time Skip**

"- and that is what E=mc2 means." Mrs. Johnson, Annabeth's science teacher, finished up.

"Whats the little two mean, again?" Mason Lee (you know how there's always that kid who sleeps through classes) asked.

"The 2 stands for squared, because energy equals matter going at the speed of light squared. Now, class, we are goin-"

The bell cut Mrs. Johnson off. Lunch. In other words: living Tartarus. Annabeth scooped up her binder and her folders, walking back to her dorm where she would drop them off.

* * *

Annabeth entered her room, sighing as she dropped her folders and binder off on her desk. Annabeth's desk was neat: her sketchbook with designs for Olympus on the top left side, her water bottle on the top right side, and a shell Percy gave her on the top center, and her folders she just put down in the center.

"Maybe I should get packing..." Annabeth said to herself.

* * *

"Annabeth, your ten minutes late to lunch!" Emma cried as Annabeth sat down, putting my lunch on the table.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to pack." The blonde said.

"That's so unlike you, though." Chole, another friend of Annabeth, said.

"Maybe she was to busy dreaming about Harry Potter." Zoey said, giggling.

"What'da mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Messy black hair, green eyes, fit body, you even talk about your 'boyfriend' like he has magical powers, or half god, or something." Chole said, giggling a little bit.

"Right..." Annabeth chuckled nervously at the 'half god' comment. "But guys, I really do have a boyfriend!" Annabeth insisted.

"Right... the one and only Percy Jackson, who you go to summer camp with." Emma said.

"Why don't you have pictures of him on your phone?" Zoey asked curiously.

"I can't use my phone at the summer camp I go to." Annabeth answered smoothly.

"Why hasn't he called you or-" Chole began, before Annabeth cut her off.

"He hasn't called 'cause he doesn't have a phone. Also, why else would I turn down Jayden Jones?" Annabeth asked.

Chole, Zoey, and Emma all sighed dreamily at the name of the hottest boy at school. Captain of the basketball and football teams made Jayden Jones the cutest boy in school. Jayden thought he could get any girl at school to drool over his good looks. Notice the key word: thought. Three months ago he asked Annabeth out, resulting in a heartbroken Jayden. It's not very often you see the school's hottest playboy crying over a girl.

"But still, it's the last day of school, and your 'boyfriend' still hasn't come to visit you!" said Emma.

* * *

Annabeth waited in the school's parking lot, waiting for Percy to come. Percy, Percy, Percy, always late. The daughter of Athena put the boxes down on the floor, and tapped her foot.

Chole, Zoey, and Emma waited with Annabeth, wanting to see if the so-called Percy Jackson was real. "I told you so!" Chole said, just as a van pulled up.

Everyone in the parking lot looked at the van, as though it was some source of entertainment. The first person to get out of the van had choppy brown hair, and eyes that kept on changing colors, like a kaleidoscope. Annabeth knew the girl, the one and only: Piper Mclean. Annabeth watched as the familiar faces piled out of the car: Leo, Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank... Hades, even Nico was there! And the last face to get out of the van: Percy Jackson. Just as Annabeth was about to run into her boyfriend's arms and have a cute Percabeth moment, Leo came and ruined it all. Leo popped up right in frount of Annabeth's face. _Gods, this boy is seriously ADHD, even for demigod standers, _Annabeth thought.

"Happyyyy last-day-of-school to you! Happyyyy last-day-of-school to you! Happy last-day-of-school dear Annabeth! Happy last-day-of-school to you!" Leo sang, to the tune of Happy Birthday.

"LEO!" Reyna screamed, slapping him on the cheek.

"Ow! Can I get a kiss to make it all better?" Leo asked the annoyed Predator of New Rome.

"Fine." Reyna huffed, giving Leo a quick peck on the cheek.

The parking lot became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

**Finally...**

"You know them?" Mason Lee asked Annabeth, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, this is Leo Valdez, that blonde with blue eyes is Jason Grace, that's Hazel right there-," Annabeth said pointing, "-that's Reyna, the emo dude is Nico, there's Percy Jackson my-" Annabeth started, before she (rudely) got cut off.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Everyone in the parking lot (excluding the demigods) shouted.

"He's REAL?" Chole shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us, Annie?" Emma asked.

"First of all, don't call me Annie, secondly, I DID tell you, okay?" Annabeth shouted the word 'did'.

And with that, Percy scooped up Annabeth bridal style while Annabeth asked, "Why did you come? And how did you all fit in that van?"

"Well, we all came because we all had school off today, and were all heading to camp anyway. What was the second question, oh right, Leo built the van. Does that answer your question?" Percy asked.

"It does." Annabeth said, right before Percy kissed her.

As the demigods got into the Leo-made van, the mortals just watched... then Chole noticed- "Hey she's wearing a promise ring!". Every mortal looked at Annabeth's left hand.

"Not Annbeth, Hazel!" Chole told them. Everyone who listened to Annabeth's introduction (everyone) looked at Hazel's hand (again, excluding demigods). Hazel wore a simple silver band with no jewels, because Frank thought it would remind her to much of her curse.

"Yeah. I have a promise ring." Hazel said.

"With whom?" Zoey squealed.

"Frank." Hazel answered simply, pausing before she got into the van.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"Frank is the guy who looks like an over sized panda." Annabeth said, "I was going to introduce him, before you interrupted me."

"Wait... how many couples are there?" Zoey asked.

"There's Percy and I-" Annabeth begam.

Leo exited the van, along with the rest of the demigods who got in there already. Everyone stared at them.

"What, we might as well get out of the car if were going to have to wait." Leo said.

"ADHD." said Annabeth, like she was reading her friends thoughts.

"So... about the couples..." Zoey wandered off.

After Annabeth introduced everyone because she was interrupted before, they had the 'couples' conversation again.

"Jason and Piper are dating!" Leo said, while jumping. ADHD.

Everyone looked at the couple. "Yeah we are..." Piper trailed off.

"We are." Jason repated, pulling Piper into a kiss.

_**The End!**_

**Please tell me if you couldn't understand my story.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
